Ab Alio Spectes Alteri Quod Feceris
by Lampira7
Summary: Remus zostaje schwytany przez Śmierciożerców i trafia do rąk Voldemorta.
1. Prolog

**Tytuł:** **Ab Alio Spectes Alteri Quod Feceris**  
**Autor:** xfgnjsdfn

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest

**Długość:** 5 rozdziałów  
**Tłumaczenie:** Lampira  
**Pairing:** Lord Voldemort/Remus Lupin  
**Beta:** bettyfan, Freiya  
**Link:** s/4925892/1/Ab_Alio_Spectes_Alteri_Quod_Feceris

**Prolog**

_Jest ciemno. Mogę wyczuć krew. _

_Była pełnia i wilkołak był w środku pościgu, który był zabawą w chowanego. Szukał krwi i ukrywał się przed ludźmi z patykami, które strzelały dziwnym światłem._

_Zapach sprawił, że niemal wył, ale powstrzymał się. Skąd on dociera?_

_Wataha była wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął. Była miejscem gdzie by należał, ale kto przygarnąłby samotnika? Samotny wilk był niebezpieczeństwem, którego unikały za wszelką cenę inne wilki. Może znalezienie towarzysza rozwiązałoby problem samotności... _

_Był prawie na miejscu!_

_Wtedy zielone światło uderzyło w drzewo na prawo od niego. Zaskamlał, ale kontynuował bieg. Jak daleko mogło to być? Nie stracił rozrywki. Mógł im uciec, ale ten wybuch światła zwolnił go wystarczająco, by ludzie z kijkami go dorwali._

_Uderzyło go czerwone światło i nagle był związany linami._

_Jak śmieją?!_

_Ludzie z patykami zaczęli się śmiać i skowyczeć niczym stado szakali. Okrążyli go…_

_Zaczął pośpiesznie ich atakować, by wytrącić im broń (dosłownie), ale został skrępowany. Śmiali się przez to głośniej, przenosząc go._

_- Biedny, mały wilk. Zgubił swoją watahę – dobiegł go głos kobiety stojącej nad nim._

_- On nie ma żadnej watahy i nie jest małym wilczkiem, choć może mieć pewien potencjał. Powinienem zatrzymać go jako zwierzątko domowe czy może pozwolić mu odejść? – usłyszał głos mężczyzny stojącego przed kobietą._

_Warknął, pokazując zęby. Rzeczywiście, zwierzątko domowe! Czy uważali go za pospolitego kundla?_

_To ich tylko rozśmieszyło._

_- Dajmy go naszemu Panu. Będzie się świetnie bawił podczas łamania go._

_Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy się z tym zgadzają, ponieważ zaczęli się bić o to, kto z nich ofiaruje ich Panu ten prezent. Wtedy jawny lider wskazał patykiem na najbardziej wrzaskliwą osobę i strzelił zielonym światłem. Wtedy ta osoba zaczęła wrzeszczeć jakby została poturbowana, ale on nie widział żadnego śladu na jej ciele._

_Wtedy inni zdecydowali, że to ten człowiek przejmie kontrolę. Przypuszczenie, że nawet oni postępują zgodnie z zasadą natury, że najsilniejszy zwycięży było jednocześnie pocieszające jak i również niepokojące._

_Ale nie mógł myśleć o tym zbyt długo, gdyż nowy lider uśmiechnął się radośnie i skierował na niego patyk._

_Zaczął warczeć, ale dźwięk zamarł w jego gardle, gdy uderzyło go kolorowe światło i wszystko stało się czarne._


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

Remus obudził się z myślą: „_Czy to jest możliwe, aby ludzka głowa tak strasznie bolała?_", ale po głębszym zastanowieniu (co było raczej samo w sobie bolesne) uśmiechnął się smutno. Nie, to raczej niemożliwe. Ale nie był w pełni człowiekiem, czyż nie?

Gdy o tym pomyślał, zaczął się rozglądać i zamarł.

Znajdował się w sześciokątnym pokoju urządzonym w tonacji zieleni i srebra. Duże i małe węże wykonane z każdego możliwego materiału, od szkła po granit, zdobiły pomieszczenie. Gdziekolwiek spojrzeć były węże, lecz cała kompozycja, zaskakująco, nie była przytłaczająca.

Leżał na ogromnym, zielonym łożu, które mogło spokojnie pomieścić pięć osób. W każdym jego rogu znajdował się wąż, który pełzł wraz z innymi, by na końcu owinąć się wokół kolumny łóżka, aż do oliwkowego baldachimu.

Chociaż nie było żadnego okna ani innego źródła światła, było wystarczająco widno, by móc rozejrzeć się dookoła.

I to właśnie pozostało Remusowi. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zapamiętał było to, że tuż przed pełnią rozpoczęła się bitwa i nie mógł przez to otrzymać mikstury kontrolującej jego przemianę.

Zanim się przemienił i stracił kontakt ze światem, zobaczył Śmierciożercę trzymającego się za ramię, który aportował się i uciekł w las…

A teraz był w dziwnym miejscu, o niewątpliwie ślizgońskim charakterze.

Remus westchnął. To było właśnie jego szczęście. Podążył za Śmierciożercą, by zostać schwytany w zasadzkę.

_Ale dlaczego po prostu mnie nie zabili? Byłoby to o wiele prostsze niż przenoszenie mnie tutaj._

_Właściwie gdzie znajduje się „tutaj"? I dlaczego przydzielili mi wygodny pokój?_

Zdecydował się już o tym nie myśleć, bo im więcej poświęcał na to czasu, tym sytuacja wydawała się gorsza. Wstał i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu, aż dotarł do drzwi.

Oczywiście, były zamknięte na klucz.

Ale kiedy tylko odwrócił się i zrobił kilka kroków, otworzyły się.

Zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę drzwi i opadł na cztery łapy, ustawiając się w pozycji defensywnej.

Śmierciożerca zaśmiał się tylko i wymierzył różdżką w Remusa. Natychmiast został związany. Mroczny czarodziej machnął ponownie różdżką i uniósł Lupina tak, by ten lewitował za nim. Wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie aportował się do innego pokoju.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowali się Śmierciożercy każdego kształtu i wielkości. Remus rozpoznał niektóre twarze ukryte za białymi maskami, ale większości nie znał.

Nagle wszyscy umilkli i spojrzeli wyczekująco na środek pokoju, gdzie znajdowały się schodki prowadzące do tronu z wysokim oparciem. Siedziała na nim osoba, którą Remus najmniej chciał zobaczyć — Voldemort.

Wyglądał tak, jak go Remus zapamiętał. Łysy i blady, ze szparą zamiast nosa i czerwonymi oczami, które obserwowały wszystko, co działo się w pokoju.

— Witajcie, moi zwolennicy. — Spoglądał na nich bez emocji. — Jakie wieści mi przynosssssicie?

Jeden ze Śmierciożerców wystąpił z grupy i przystąpił do składania raportu o sytuacji na polu walki. Więcej czarodziejów ruszyło do przodu, informując o podobnych zdarzeniach. Wydawało się, że Voldemort rozpatruje to wszystko bardzo dokładnie.

Kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy wystąpił, czerwone oczy Voldemorta zwęziły się, a mały grymas wpełzł na jego wargi. — Jakie masz wiadomości? — zapytał doskonale opanowanym głosem.

Lucjusz tylko się uśmiechnął.

— Mój Panie, ponieważ nakazałeś mi przez moment odpocząć… — w tym momencie Remus uniósł brwi. Co Malfoy musiał zrobić, by otrzymać tą wątpliwą przyjemność od Voldemorta? — poszedłem na krótki spacer i znalazłem coś, co, jak sądzę, odpowiada twoim upodobaniom.

Niepokój ścisnął gardło Remusa, wędrując w dół aż do jego żołądka. Mężczyzna obawiał się tego, co zaraz nastąpi.

Lucjusz skinął dłonią na Śmierciożercę, który trzymał pod zaklęciem Lupina. Inni rozsunęli się, by zrobić im przejście, kiedy zrozumieli, co się dzieje.

Kiedy Remus dotarł na środek pomieszczenia, zaklęcia wiążące zostały nagle zdjęte i mężczyźnie udało się jedynie przekręcić na bok, by uniknąć zranienia, nim uderzył o ziemię.

Śmierciożercy roześmiali się.

Remus, zbierając to, co pozostało z jego dumy i godności, wstał i spod zmrużonych powiek spoglądał na mężczyznę, który uczynił z jego życia piekło.

Zaniepokoiło go to, co zobaczył. Voldemort patrzył na niego ze zbyt dużym, według Remusa, zainteresowaniem.

— Co my tutaj mamy? — Jedwabisty głos przebił się przez jego myśli. Wilkołak szybko wzniósł bariery wokół umysłu przeciw każdemu możliwemu atakowi. Rozbawiło to Voldemorta.

— Prezent —odpowiedział gładko Lucjusz. — Miałem nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Znalazłem go wczoraj w nocy podczas pełni księżyca i myślałem, że Cię zadowoli, mój Panie.

Po tym oświadczeniu Voldemort zrobił najbardziej niespodziewaną rzecz. Roześmiał się.

— Tak. To bardzo mnie sssssatysssfakcjonuje — powiedział z mrocznym błyskiem w oku. —Wyślij go do mojego pokoju. Zajmę się nim później. — Odprawił go z nieprzeniknioną miną.

_Świetnie, nie mogę się doczekać._ Remus skrzywił się i westchnął. _Dlaczego takie rzeczy przytrafiają się właśnie mnie?_


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

To po prostu wspaniałe. Remus zawsze chciał być torturowany przez jednego z największych mrocznych czarodziejów w dziejach.

Znajdował się w pomieszczeniu, które prawdopodobnie było sypialnią Voldemorta. Pośrodku stał duży stół, który mógł być wykorzystywany do różnych celów. Obok było ogromne łóżko. W sumie pokój wyglądał jak najzwyklejsza sypialnia.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i Voldemort wszedł do środka, chociaż lepszym określeniem byłoby „wpadł do pokoju". Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Remus został natychmiast skrępowany łańcuchem przymocowanym do sufitu.

— Hmmm… Co my tutaj mamy? Mały, zagubiony szczeniaczek? — powiedział Voldemort kładąc swoją zimną dłoń na klatce piersiowej Remusa.

Lupin warknął i odsunął się.

Voldemort po prostu podszedł bliżej.

— Nie możesz ode mnie uciec, mój mały wilczku. Wkrótce wyjawisz mi wszystkie swoje sekrety. — W jego ręku pojawił się bat. — Zacznijmy od czegoś klasycznego.

Mroczny czarodziej obszedł go. Remus starał się obrócić głowę, by obserwować jego poczynania, ale nie do końca mu się to udało. Za pomocą tylko jednego ruchu nadgarstka, ciało Lupina wygięło się w łuk, ale on sam odmówił wydania z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. To trwało kilka minut, aż do czasu, gdy plecy wilkołaka zdrętwiały z bólu, a jego koszula niemal przestała istnieć.

Voldemort ponownie stanął przed Lupinem. Oddzielało ich jedynie kilka centymetrów, więc spokojnie mógł patrzeć mu w oczy.

— Gotowy, by coś powiedzieć? — Wiedząc, że nie otrzyma żadnej odpowiedzi, przywołał na stół różnego rodzaju noże.

Przez kilka godzin Voldemort kontynuował torturowanie Remusa. Zaczął nawet łamać jego palce, jeden po drugim, ale więzień dalej nic nie chciał powiedzieć, a jego umysł wciąż był chroniony. Czarny Pan w końcu zdecydował, że na dzisiaj koniec. Wiązania puściły, a Lupin osunął się na ziemię. Voldemort złapał go jedną ręka i pół zaprowadził, pół przyciągnął do ściany, gdzie posadził go i zakuł nad głową jego ręce.

— Jesteś silnym wilczkiem — zadumał się czarownik — ale na jak długo? Doskonale wiesz, że nie będziesz się mógł opierać przez wieczność.

— Przekonamy się. — To jedyne, co Remus miał do powiedzenia.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak Voldemort mruży oczy i marszczy brwi.

Czarny Pan obserwował śpiącego wilkołaka, na ustach którego wciąż widniał ten cholerny uśmieszek.

_Nie pojmuję tego _— myślał — _Nawet najdzielniejsi __**zaczęliby się**__ przynajmniej załamywać. A jedynie, co osiągnąłem, to ten mały uśmiech na twarzy wilkołaka, który doprowadza mnie do wściekłości._

Prychnął.

_On złamie się dość szybko. Tymczasem uzdrowię go, by mieć trochę więcej zabawy._

Zdecydował się wezwać Severusa Snape'a. Kiedy ten przybył, Voldemort, już spokojny, popijał brandy.

— Mój Panie, wzywałeś? — zapytał Snape.

— Tak. Podaj jakieś lecznicze mikstury temu wilkowi — powiedział Voldemort, wskazując machnięciem ręki miejsce, gdzie leżał Remus.

Snape uniósł brwi, ale, mądrze robiąc, nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego podszedł i rozpoczął badania „wilka". Po kilku minutach wstał i wyszedł, aby przynieść odpowiednie eliksiry.

Voldemort westchnął i podszedł do Remus'a.

_Zastanawiam się, co czyni cię takim interesującym dla mnie?_

Kiedy Snape wrócił, Czarnego Pana już nie było, a Lupin był przytomny.

Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco, gdy Remus go zauważył.

— Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Wilkołak odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Wyglądałem gorzej. Mikstury lecznicze?

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i pomógł mu wypić eliksiry.

Gdy Lupin skończyć pić, Snape usiadł, spoglądając na wilkołaka.

— On chce ciebie do czegoś… innego. Zazwyczaj nie działał tak z nikim innym, kogo wziął w celu „złamania".

Remus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Zatem czego ode mnie chce?

Snape westchnął.

— Nie wiem. W każdym razie w jaki sposób się tutaj znalazłeś?

Lupin uśmiechnął się.

— Lucjusz złapał mnie podczas pełni jako prezent, by wkupić się w łaski Voldemorta.

— Ach.

— Co powiesz Zakonowi? — zapytał go.

— Prawdopodobnie prawdę. To jest najlepsze wyjście, Lupin. — Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Nie ma potrzeby, by być opryskliwym. — Odparł Remus.

— Dobrze, postaraj się nie wyjawić wszystkich sekretów Zakonu. — Snape podniósł się i podszedł do drzwi, zamykając je delikatnie za sobą.

Wilkołak westchnął.

_Ponownie sam. Przynajmniej jestem do tego przyzwyczajony._

I w ten sposób Remus spokojnie czekał, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie żyć normalnie.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Bum.

Remus przesunął kolano w lewo nim oszczep uderzył w kamień, tam, gdzie przed chwilą była jego noga.

Teraz było już pięć oszczepów wbitych w ścianę, Wszystkie znajdowały się tam, gdzie jeszcze kilka chwil temu był czarodziej. Z tego powodu wilkołak musiał wciąż wyginać swoje ciało, co było trudnym zadaniem z rękami przykutymi nad głową. Jego instynkt i odruchy, które były szybsze niż u zwykłych ludzi, ratowały mu życie o centymetry.

Bum.

_Sześć_ — pomyślał Remus.

Trwało to trzy dni.

_Zastanawiam się jak on może to wytrzymać. Wydaje się, że nie musi jeść, spać i nie ma innych ludzkich potrzeb oraz popędów. To prawie tak, jakby nie był człowiekiem! _

Remus, zdając sobie sprawę o czym myśli, wybuchnął śmiechem.

Zapomniał tylko, że nie jest sam.

— Jest w tym coś zabawnego? Czy może to wina twojej psychiki? — syknął.

Remus naprawdę starał się powstrzymać… ale skończyło się to na tym:

— Och, nie — powiedział — Ze mną wszystko dobrze. Po prostu zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak byś wyglądał w tiulowej spódniczce. — Remus uśmiechając się z wyższością, wzruszył ramionami. — Sądzę, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Voldemort spochmurniał. Jego szaty zawirowały, gdy zrobił pięć kroków podchodząc do Lupina i łapiąc go za gardło, przez co uzyskał warknięcie od wilka.

— Nie jestem kimś, kogo można lekceważyć — powiedział. Jego twarz była niepokojąco blisko Remusa.

_Musiałem zwariować, inaczej mój instynkt samozachowawczy powstrzymałaby mnie._

— Oczywiście. Nie kimś, kogo można lekceważyć, ale kimś, kogo się podziwia i spogląda z pożądaniem, które spala człowieka.

Nie była to odpowiednia rzecz do powiedzenia.

— Aby spoglądać z pożądaniem, które spala człowieka? To bardzo… — Voldemort przekrzywił głowę na bok — twórcze…

— Och proszę, nie bierz tego do siebie — odpowiedział Remus, zanim pomyślał co mówi. — Nie chcę być odpowiedzialny za złamanie twojego serca, a przynajmniej tego, co z niego zostało, gdy nie możesz znaleźć nikogo szczególnego, kto rzeczywiście troszczyłby się o ciebie i kochał.

Trup — tym właśnie był, ale pomimo tego kontynuował.

— A przy okazji, jeśli odnajdziesz taką osobę, to sugeruję, żebyś się o nią troszczył i upewnił się, że jej nie zabijesz. Nie ma na tym świecie zbyt wiele wiedźm skłonnych do pokochania mrocznej kreatury. Zostaniesz sam, jeśli będziesz je zabijał.

Z jakiegoś powodu Remus nie mógł zapanować nad swoimi ustami ani tym, co z nich wychodziło. Pewnie kontynuowałby swój wywód przez całą noc, gdyby Voldemort nie miał innych planów.

W momencie gdy Remus otwierał usta, by powiedzieć kolejny komentarz zagrażający jego życiu, Voldemort pochylił się i przycisnął swoje usta do warg wilkołaka, skutecznie go uciszając.

Zszokowany Lupin nic nie zrobił, gdy Czarny Pan pogłębił pocałunek, przesuwając swoim aksamitnym językiem po zębach wilkołaka.

Wilk będący w Remusie oszalał, pochłonął go zmuszając do obrony i dominacji. Kiedy więc język Voldemorta odnalazł jego, wilkołak był gotowy — zaatakował. Ich języki splotły się w walce.

Niespodziewanie Voldemort wycofał się. Remus pochylił się w jego stronę, wydając niski pomruk w próbie skłonienia go, by wrócił.

Gdyby Lupin nie byłby tak wytrącony z równowagi, zauważyłby, że oddech Czarnego Pana jest płytki i przyśpieszony. Nie byłby wtedy tak zdziwiony słowami, które usłyszał.

— Być może nie chcę czarownicy w moim łóżku, może pragnę czegoś innego.

Z gardła Remusa wyrwał się cichy jęk. Drugi czarodziej zauważył, że w jego brązowych oczach pojawiły się złote plamki.

Pomimo tego Voldemort ponownie ruszył, by uchwycić wargi więźnia. Tym razem został przez nie powitany. Gdy pocałunek się pogłębił, położył swoje dłonie na nagiej piersi Remusa.

Wilkołak wzdrygnął się, gdy zimne ręce czarnoksiężnika dotknęły jego rozgrzanej skóry. Jęknął, gdy Czarny Pan wbił paznokcie w jego ciało.

Jęk zmotywował Voldemorta do tego, by zwrócił swoją uwagę na guzik w jeansach Remusa. Gdy tylko go odpiął, przesunął dłońmi po klatce Lupina w dół, by dosięgnąć i pogłaskać rosnącą erekcję wilkołaka.

Remus, jęcząc, przerwał pocałunek, opierając czoło na ramieniu Voldemorta.

Po kilku posuwistych ruchach Czarny Pan chwycił nasadę członka Lupina, powodując że jego właściciel wygiął się w jego stronę, sycząc cicho.

Bez ceregieli włożył kolano między nogi więźnia, ocierając nim o jego erekcję. Jednocześnie głaskał jego członka jedną ręką. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby Remus doszedł.

Remus, ledwo zachowując resztki świadomości, zauważył, że Voldemort oddycha płytko. Sytuację zmieniło jedno spojrzenie w górę. Zazwyczaj gorejące, czerwone oczy czarnoksiężnika miały teraz zielone plamki, a sam czarodziej patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Najwyraźniej nad czymś się zastanawiał, ponieważ po chwili skinął głową i machnął dłonią nad łańcuchem krępującym Remusa. Nagłe uwolnienie spowodowałoby jego upadek, gdyby nie to, że Voldemort stał tuż przed nim.

Gdy się potknął, Czarny Pan objął go w pasie i nakierował na zapomniane w ostatnim czasie łóżko. Nogi Remusa ugięły się. Czarnoksiężnik wylądował na podłodze pochylony między udami leżącego pod nim wilkołaka.

— Wolałbym mieć cię w moim łóżku — powiedział, nie wiedząc jak prawdziwe staną się jego słowa.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Kiedy Remus się obudził, zauważył że jest sam i leży w nieprzyzwoicie wielkim łóżku.

_Na Merlina, co ja zrobiłem!_ — pomyślał Remus, brzydząc się samym sobą.

Przykrył ręką oczy, jęcząc w duchu na swoje nędzne położenie. _Harry mnie zabije, jeśli się o tym dowie. _

W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że równie dobrze może się rozejrzeć dookoła. Przerzucił nogi przez krawędź łóżka i owijając się srebrnym prześcieradłem, wstał. Podszedł do garderoby, która była pełna czarnych szat.

Wybrał jedną z nich i przymierzył. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że jest tylko odrobinę przyciasna.

_Łał, Voldemort nie jest tylko niski, ale nosi taki sam rozmiar ubrań jak ja._

Schowawszy twarz w dłoniach, westchnął.

Biorąc się w garść, Remus podszedł do drzwi, które okazały się otwarte. Wyszedł na korytarz.

_Dobrze, że opanowałem zaklęcia niewerbalne._

OoO

— Remus!

— Cześć, Harry! — odparł Remus — Jak się masz?

Nastolatek zatrzymał się, wrzeszcząc:

— Jak się mam?! Jak możesz o to pytać po tym, jak zostałeś porwany przez Voldemorta?! — Harry kontynuował nie zważając, na reakcje jakie wywołało to imię. — Dlaczego nie zostawiłeś żadnej wiadomości?! Dlaczego nie miałeś nikogo ze sobą?! Nie pomyślałeś o tym?!

— Wystarczy, Harry — powiedział Dumbledore, wchodząc do pokoju — Remus był na ważnej misji.

— Co może być ważniejszego niż ja?! — krzyknął.

— Na przykład wojna — wymamrotał Szalonooki, kiedy Harry okazał swoje niezadowolenie.

— Chyba potrzebuję odpoczynku — mruknął Remus, starając się wyjść z pokoju bez zwracania na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.

Wbiegłszy po schodach, Lupin zamknął drzwi w swoim pokoju na Grimmauld Place i opadł na łóżko.

Jutro miał wrócić do Hogwartu na zastępstwo nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, gdyż obecny profesor miał niewielkie załamanie nerwowe po tym, jak jeden z uczniów umieścił w jego włosach kilka ognistych krabów.

_Szczerze mówiąc _—pomyślał Remus, kręcąc głową —_ Przez jeden mały dowcip, został on uznany za „niezrównoważonego psychicznie." Jakość profesorów Obrony Przed Czarną Magią z pewnością spadła._

OoO

Kilka tygodni później Harry znalazł Remusa sprawdzającego prace domowe.

— Harry, co cię tutaj sprowadza? — zapytał, spoglądając na niego znad pergaminów.

Nastolatek westchnął.

— Czy on wiele dla ciebie znaczy?

Tym pytaniem zaskoczył czarodzieja.

— O czym ty, do licha, mówisz?

— Voldemort. — Wyjaśnił. — Czy naprawdę chcesz być po jego stronie?

— Harry! — wydyszał Remus. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone.

— Zatem to prawda? — Zażądał odpowiedzi. — W ogóle nie zwracasz uwagi na to co dzieje się dookoła. Wiecznie wyglądasz na smutnego i samotnego! Martwię się o ciebie. Nie jesteś sobą od tamtego schwytania. Odpowiedz mi, tęsknisz za nim? I nie kłam!

Remus opuszczając ramiona i pochylając głowę, niemal bezgłośnie powiedział:

— Tak.

— „Tak" co? — zapytał Harry z słyszalnym w głosie błaganiem.

— Tak, chcę z powrotem znaleźć się w jego ramionach! Tak, chcę spróbować sprawić, że się uśmiechnie! Tak, chcę go zabić i zakończyć tę wojnę! Tak, chcę ścisnąć ten blady tyłek i pocałować go! — krzyczał Remus, wstając i górując nad Harrym.

— Dobrze, spakujesz się i odejdziesz z Zakonu — powiedział Harry, odwracając się i ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

Remus zamrugał.

— Co? — zapytał głupio.

— Tamtej nocy Dumbledore wszystko zaplanował — powiedział cicho nad swoim ramieniem — Wysłał cię na tamtą misję, wiedząc, że możesz zostać schwytany.

— Dlaczego… jak…?

— Chciał, żebyś trafił do niewoli, abyś mógł się uwolnić i powiedzieć mu, gdzie znajduje się baza Voldemorta i jak można się do niej dostać. — Uśmiechnął się smutno. — Ale nie spodziewał się, że Voldemort zainteresuje się tobą osobiście. Nawet teraz, jak rozmawiamy, Dumbledore tworzy plan z tobą jako przynętą, by go zwabić.

— Tak, jestem pewien że Czarny Pan opuści swoją twierdzę i aportuje się przed Dumbledore'm tylko po to, by odzyskać swojego wilkołaka z łap Zakonu — ironizował Remus.

Harry zachichotał, ale potem jego twarz znowu przybrała poważny wyraz.

— Remusie, jemu naprawdę na tobie zależy.

Czarodziej uniósł brew.

— Wątpię, by Dumbledore się o mnie troszczył w jakikolwiek sposób.

— Nie Dumbledore! — powiedział rozdrażniony Harry — tylko Voldemort.

— Jaaaasne — odpowiedział Remus — A ty skąd to wiesz, o mędrcze?

— Śni o tobie. — Krwisto czerwony rumieniec zakwitł na twarzy nastolatka. Harry zakasłał. — Pomimo wszystko wydaje się, że wy dwaj świetnie się bawiliście.

— Och. — Remus poczuł, że na jego policzkach również pojawia się piekący rumieniec.

— Czasami widzę jego sny, ale on chyba nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. — Harry spojrzał na Lupina. Na jego twarzy widniała szczerość. — W snach mówi, że cię kocha i to ma na myśli. Cokolwiek postanowisz zrobić, ja będę cię wspierał. Pośpiesz się tylko, żeby Dumbledore nie zdążył ci przeszkodzić.

Harry pośpiesznie wyszedł zostawiając za sobą zszokowanego wilkołaka.

Remus, rozmyślając nad własnymi snami, pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. Odwrócił się na pięcie, pobiegł do swoich komnat i spakował kilka niezbędnych rzeczy.

Zadowolony z doświadczeń, jakie nabył z psot w swoich młodzieńczych latach, Remus wymknął się z Hogwartu i aportował na próg Riddle Manor.

Wchodząc po ogromnych schodach, Remus pomyślał, że to pierwszy raz, gdy wraca do miejsca, z którego uciekł. Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tego, jak mówił Dumbledorowi, że nie pamięta, gdzie był przetrzymywany. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że sprowadziłoby to kłopoty.

Szczerząc zęby, otworzył powoli drzwi do gabinetu Czarnego Pana, (znalezionego po tym jak opuścił sypialnię) by znaleźć zagubionego w myślach Voldemorta spoglądającego w okno.

Wchodząc do pokoju, Remus obdarzył uśmiechem zszokowanego czarnoksiężnika.

— Tęskniłeś?


End file.
